


The story about gods, demigods and me

by ShippingRandomness



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demigods, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surely something noone asked for, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingRandomness/pseuds/ShippingRandomness
Summary: The Kingdom Somnium -also called the settlement of the gods- was a beautiful place on the side of a mountain where gods and demigods could live without any problems.For outsiders, the Kingdom only seems like a myth or a tale that parents used to tell their kids as a good night story.Why you may ask? Because there aren't many people who actually were in that place before.Simple individuals weren't capable to discover the Kingdom on themselves. Only demigods and the gods themselves could find the way to their personal "garden of Eden".Almost every God and demigod lives there in harmony, so what if one demigod gets greedy and wants more then he has and needs?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	The story about gods, demigods and me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on this idea for almost 2 months without having the confidence to actually write it down AND upload it but here we are-
> 
> Excuse my English! It's not my native language and I still have some troubles while writing. I'm gonna try my best so feel free to correct or give me feedback! It would be a honor! 
> 
> If people care about the story then, of course, I will continue writing (the Chapters won't be that short like this one)

Going through the streets of the Atlantis kingdom, while trying to be as unobtrusively as possible.

The streets weren't as beautiful and clean as the streets of the kingdom where the young boy came from but he didn't mind right now. He had other problems.

One of them was a tall man with pink long hair and neat clothes that was looking for him. And we should not forget the sword that the man holds like it was nothing in his right hand.

He needs to find a way to get rid of him. Quickly.

To the younger boy's surprise, he found a tavern not far from him. Without thinking twice he runs to the entrance of the building where you could see a few people -most likely with some injuries- minding their own business while drinking with their companions.

Getting many weird looks from them. The boy opens the door and goes into the tavern while lowering his head. He just needs to get away from the guy that was looking for him. Easy task, don't you think?

The pinkette -still looking forward to find the thief with the smiley mask and the hood- looked over the passengers -what wasn't really a problem with his hight-.

He knew the Kingdom like the back of his hand, even though it didn't happen often that he would go through the streets at daytime. He didn't like crowds. It made him feel sick every time, but of course he would not show it to anyone.

The pink-haired tall man was known in the kingdom, so the crowd of people wasn't really in his favor.

Still looking over all the civilians he finally spotted the green hood that he was chasing and saw him going into a tavern. He was in there before, not many times but enough to know the place. The structure has a front door and a back exit -surely for the people that worked there-. Without further ado he changed his destination to the back exit. He was pretty sure that the hooded person would try to escape from there so he chooses to wait for the thief at the exit door.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know that feeling when you find a really good story you like but the author ist like "nope! I'm gonna yeet it out of ao3!" and you literally feel like crying? Yeah I had that feeling at the beginning of the year. My favorite TechnoDream story was just gone from one day to another. :')
> 
> Why am I telling you guys that? Maybe because I hope that the author would see this and re upload it?  
> So if you wrote that damn teacher!Techno x Student!Dream: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?..
> 
> I need some blue-
> 
> However! Have a nice day and feel free to write a comment-


End file.
